


Supernatural Imagine

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Gen, Singing, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: Imagine: Dean, Sam and Cas hearing you sing.





	Supernatural Imagine

Dean Sam and Cas were out on a hunt and for some reason you stayed at home. 

For a few days you chilled, tidying up around the bunker. One day you were super bored so you decided to make sugar cookies.

While you were mixing in the flour you started humming and the humming soon turned into a full on song

"Midnight Shadows. When finding love is a battle. But daylight is so close. So don't you worry about a thang. We're gonna be alright" your soft voice sang through the silence. 

You were so caught up in the song you didn't even realize that Sam Cas and Dean walk in.

"Baby don't you know all them tears gonna come and go, baby you just gotta make up your mind, that very little thing is gonna be alright" 

You suddenly heard clapping and you froze, they were back. You turned around feeling very embarrassed.

"You have a beautiful voice Y/N" Cas monotone voice said

"Um, oh thanks. How about we just pretend this didn't happen" you whispered causing dean to chuckle 

"We cant. What song is that, I like it?" Sam asked

You finished putting the cookie dough on the basking sheet "Be Alright by Ariana Grande"

"You should sing for us sometime" Dean smiled and you laughed nervously 

"Um, yeah sure. But not today"


End file.
